Valentine's rose
by Sparring Woodpecker
Summary: It's valentine's day, there's fluff and roses, nuff said. Swan Queen one shot


**A/N: Happy Valentines Day! (yes it's late, I've spent the last few days obsessively tidying my room up after the builders and didn't get round to my laptop) This is my first fic with a cover which is really exciting :D**

**This is for my girlfriend, you're amazing 3**

A singular rose for 108 Mifflin Street with no note.

The order was placed on the Game of Thornes website which had set up a special anonymous page for Valentine's Day, which Mo French thought was an excellent idea for business. And it was, many of Storybrooke's residents seemed to think that being able to send a rose, or roses, to someone completely anonymously without a chance of being found out was a great idea.

Of course there was the option to put a note with the flower, many of which gave away the identity of the giver, perhaps not in direct words but if 'I will tell her and we can be together' sent to Mary-Margaret Blanchard was not sent by David Nolan then Mo French would eat a flower display.

But this particular order intrigued him. Not the fact that someone was sending a rose to this address, it could always be from a blushing pre-pubescent girl for the son of the mayor, or in more likelihood it was for the Mayor, Sydney often sent flowers to her on Valentines Day. The thing with Sydney though was that he tended to leave a note, he wanted the mayor to know they were from him.

Mo shrugged, perhaps Sydney was trying something different, or more likely he had missed the box he had to fill in on the website for the message. Yes that would explain it.

/

Mayor Regina Mill's had always disliked Valentines Day, every year Sydney tried to impress her and every year he failed. He was persistent, she would give him that, she thought as the rose that had just been delivered found its home in the trash.

If that weren't enough she would only have her little Prince with her for the morning as Emma had laid claim to him for the afternoon. However it wasn't like it would be for long, Henry was staying with her this week and Emma was staying overnight in one of the guest rooms to give her Mary-Margaret and David some privacy. Regina chuckled at the slightly mortified look on Henry's other mother's face as she had practically begged for a bed. Regina couldn't deny her puppy eyes that looked so like Henry's, that and the fact that it was the brunettes fault that Emma was no longer able to stay in the bed and breakfast, despite now being the Sherriff and therefore not likely to commit any other crimes.

With that in mind Regina supposed that she should get the guest room ready before her son awoke.

/

Henry bounded up to his blonde mother who was sitting in a booth at Granny's, distastefully taking in the hearts plastered around the place.

"Hey Emma."

"Hey kid. Good day?" Emma enquired as she waved at Ruby who already knew what the pair would order for lunch.

"Yeah, it's been ok. I found a rose in the trash. Sydney is soooo gonna get it."

"Sydney?" Emma managed to keep her voice neutral but something was coiling unpleasantly in her stomach.

"Yeah, he does this every year, Mom hates it. I guess he thought that sending it anonymously this year would help." Henry shrugged before digging into the burger that Ruby placed before him.

"How does she know it was from him if it was sent anonymously?"

"Who else would it be?" Henry replied disinterestedly. "Hey, I got a new game, you should totally play it with me later so I can beat you."

"And who says you could beat me kid? You better be prepared because I will not go easy on you just cos you're tiny."

"I'm not tiny Emma!" Henry protested.

"Henry, you're ten. You're tiny; all ten year olds are tiny." Henry huffed and pretended to sulk but couldn't keep it up long.

/

Music played quietly as Regina sifted through official papers, sighing to herself occasionally. She just wasn't in the mood for paperwork today. Fingers pinched the bridge of her nose as she attempted to collect her thoughts. That's when the doorbell sounded.

Regina opened the door but no one was in sight, she was about to close the door again when she looked down and noticed something on her porch. She bent and picked it up.

It was a rose, but not an ordinary rose. It was a rose fashioned out of a scoubidou. A small smile flickered across her features as she held the object in her hands tenderly. It reminded her of the little boy she had met many years ago, before she had adopted Henry, Owen. It was beautiful and she wondered who would have done this, no body knew what scoobies meant to her, not even Henry who had never taken up the hobby despite Regina providing him with books and the craft strings.

Attached to the stem of the flower was a carefully typed note. Regina took it inside before reading it.

_Flowers are a type of bloom_

_They are a light shining through the gloom_

_Much like you_

_X_

Regina frowned, it was by no means the greatest of poetry but that only meant that the sender had written it themselves. It was also anonymous; however this didn't have the feeling of Sydney. She doubted the man could truly be this creative anyway, and definitely not this original.

She took the flower and note with her back into her office and set them carefully on the desk in front of her as she continued her work, continually stealing looks at the objects there with small smiles, trying to work out who would go to so much effort for her.

/

Henry unlocked the door and rushed straight to his Mom's office. Emma smiled and closed the door behind her before following.

"-that Mom?" Emma caught the tale end of Henry's question. She looked to where Henry was pointing.

"Someone sent me this for valentines day Henry." Regina explained smiling gently, this reaction wasn't lost on Henry and Emma's reaction wasn't lost on Regina. The slight tinge to the blonde's cheeks, though that may be due to the temperature difference between here and outside, Regina decided to dismiss what she had seen for the time being.

"Henry would you like to take Emma's things up to the guest bedroom?" Regina queried.

"Don't worry kid, I can do it."

"No Emma. I'm not tiny, I can do this." Henry fake huffed and Emma snorted before letting him get on with it, who was she to complain if her kid wanted to become a slave?

"Do you know how to scoobie Emma?" Regina asked politely, gesturing at the flower on her desk.

"Oh, erm, yeah. One of my foster mothers, she was lovely, she loved getting us to do crafts, she taught me how to." Emma replied, shifting a little uncomfortably, but it wasn't too unusual behaviour for Emma when she was talking about her past.

"What went wrong?" Regina asked quietly and softly, afraid that the blonde may feel like she was prying.

Emma sighed deeply "She was an artist, her career took off and she had to move out of the country, she couldn't take us with her. She wanted to though, and she was a good foster mother, one of the better ones I had." Regina knew that Emma wouldn't want her sympathies so she didn't offer them to her.

/

Once Henry was in bed the two women made their way to the sitting room. Regina sat the fake rose on the table between them in a glass vase. Both sat staring at it for a while.

"Do you still make scoobies?" Regina asked, her eyes not leaving the vase.

"Yeah, I recently started again. Henry was about to throw out his scoobie stuff so I kinda claimed it. I like to have something to do with my hands."

"Is Henry how you know I like scoobies?"

"Yeah." Emma replied without thinking.

Regina looked up and brown eyes met green. "So it was you?"

"What was me?" Emma shifted slightly under Regina's gaze. Regina merely quirked an eyebrow in response. "Yeah." Emma finally breathed.

"Why?" Regina breathed back. If it wasn't for the silence of the room neither would have heard each other but they had.

"Why'd you think? I like you Regina, like, like like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we've been getting closer recently and just, you know what, forget it. It's stupid. You're not even gay, it's fine, I get it, just please don't mention this again." Emma couldn't keep eye contact, it was too painful.

"Emma, I like you too." Regina replied with a small smile.

"You don't have to be nice to me."

"I like like you." Emma looked up and allowed her gaze to lock with Regina's, small smiles creeping onto each of their faces.

**A/N2: The rose is made of a green box stitch for the stem and then red box stitch going back across it, then you keep doubling the red back on itself and layering itself up on itself, incase anyone was interested. **


End file.
